Childs Play
by Lillygem
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha is turned into a kid? Why is has he been turned into a kid? I'm not sure if there's any language in it I have bad memory...lol! Please R&R!
1. Babysitting

A/N: OK. I'm writing! YAY! Yeah.um.not much to say right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I make up in my head.  
  
Babysitting  
  
In Inuyasha's world (Also Known As In The Feudal Ages). A witch is stirring a liquid in a bowl then drops some white hair and black hair into it "Just in case he's human." the witch said with a croaky weathered voice. She mumbled something under her breath and then yelled "INUYASHA!" the name echoes into the night.  
  
In Kagome's Time. "Come on Kagome! We have to collect the rest of the shards! Inuyasha said annoyed. "I have a test tomorrow, Inuyasha, and I don't want to miss is!" She yelled an also annoyed Kagome, looking at her books on her desk. From behind her she heard Inuyasha yell "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha.glowing? And shrinking! "Your shrinking Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in shock. "I noticed that!" Inuyasha yelled then clamped a hand over his mouth. That was NOT my voice! That was a voice of a.a seven year old! "Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha stopped glowing and shrinking, he was now to Kagome's waist looking up at her.  
  
"Kagome! Would you come here please?" Kagome's mom yelled from downstairs. "A-alright mom!" Kagome barely yelled out, she had still been gaping at Inuyasha as she left her room, "Stay there, Inuyasha! I'll be right back."  
  
"Feh! Stay here? No way!" Inuyasha mumbled, "I gotta get some clothes that fit!" he said to, well, no one. He bunched up his now-too-big clothes up into his arms so he wouldn't trip and ran for Sota's room.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"I need to go run some errands right now, ok? So I'll need you to watch your brother while I'm out. Don't let him know you're watching him though he doesn't like to have a babysitter, you know." Kagome's mom said.  
  
'WHAT!? No! I have to get Inuyasha back to the feudal ages to find a cure or something!' she was about to say ok but then thought 'I'll have to watch Inuyasha too!' Then she fainted.  
  
A/N: I guess I'm not to good at long chapters.* shrugs * All well, if I have a LOT of free time then I'll try to write a REALLY long one, but no promises ok. R&R PLEASE! I live on reviews! Well.that and sarcasm.and "insanity" as my friends and family call it.oh yeah not talking about that. Well just R&R! 


	2. Sugar Rush and a Video Game

A/N: Ok this is going to be another short chapter and it doesn't really have anything to do with what happens later on, but it's funny I think, so I hope you like it! My little sister gave me the idea without knowing she did, lol! Also please read my other story, I finally updated it!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing at all except what I buy with my own money and what I said before.  
  
Inuyasha dug through a box of Sota's old clothes and put some overalls with a picture of a little puppy dog on the front of them on over a red shirt. Then turned to see Sota in the doorway with a bag of cookies, about half the size of the one carrying it.  
  
"Sota!" Inuyasha said, reminding Sota of when he pretended to be older, because Inuyasha tried to make his voice sound how it normally would.  
  
"Want one?" Sota asked holding out a cookie.  
  
"Do I ever!" Inuyasha's stomach growled in agreement with his words as he grabbed the cookie and ate it in one bite.  
  
Sota, still eating the cookie he had when he came in, looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes grew big, as he licked his lips and stared at the bag in hunger and need for the sweet morsels.  
  
Sota screamed and ran down the stairs after Inuyasha had lunged at him, grabbed the bag of cookies, and ate straight from the bag, no hands just stuck his head into the bag and ate the cookies, crumbs flying everywhere.  
  
"Ouf!" Kagome had nearly been run over by Sota in the hallway, a little ways away from the boys' room. 'Oh no, not good!' She thought, and yelled in a worried voice, "Inuyasha!" as she got up the stairs and ran for Sota's room.  
  
A growl met her as she entered the room, along with a glare that clearly said 'My cookies!'  
  
Kagome slowly inched her way to the dog demon as if she was trying not to fall off a 2x4 that was 10 stories up.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, give me the bag." Another growl in her direction. As she tried not to laugh at Inuyasha, who looked like a squirrel that stored its' food in its' cheeks, she asked, " Do you want to play a game?"  
  
Inuyasha dropped the now empty bag and jumped up and down yelling over and over again, "A game! A game!" Until Kagome set up the video game and showed him what the buttons did.  
  
Inuyasha was smiling at what the game was, a fighting game. His specialty. 


	3. Back to the Past

A/N: Sorry, it's gonna be a shortie.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own. Oh man! I don't own anything!  
  
Inu-child had fallen asleep in front of the TV, so much for the sugar rush.  
  
"Kagome! I'm home!"  
  
'Finally!' Kagome thought and ran to get Inuyasha, grabbed him by the wrist and ran down the stairs grabbing her stuffed pack from a chair. "Bye Mom! I don't know when I'll be back!" she yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
"What!" Inuyasha yelled, "Hey, le'me go!" Kagome came to an abrupt stop in front of the well house. Inuyasha stood, he was flying behind Kagome, and yawned.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Let's go!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay."Inuyasha said sleepily.  
  
"My, my. What happened to him?" Miroku asked as Keade, Shippou, and Sango stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"No matter. Do you need any comfort Ms.Kagome?" Miroku moved a little closer to Kagome.*Whap* Sango hit him over the head.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Oooo.. pretty little stars." Miroku said in a dazed voice.  
  
Keade said "It is obvious that there's a spell on ye"  
  
"Well what else would it be?!" Inu-child yelled.  
  
"You don't have to be rude Inuyasha! I can still sit you!" *Wham* "Opps.sorry." Kagome said.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'm gonna try to update on this more.. ^ ^ I can't make promises though because I can't get on the computer long. 


End file.
